This invention is in the field of automobiles with baggage carriers. Traditionally, automobile owners have transported baggage either within the vehicle trunk or in a baggage container mounted atop the roof of the vehicle. The downsizing of automobiles has resulted in a reduction of the cargo space within the trunk and in some cases, the trunk has been completely eliminated. Further, the power developed by smaller automobile engines along with the actual reduction in the size of the automobile main body reduces the desirability of mounting the baggage atop the vehicle roof. First, the normal wind resistance of the baggage when mounted atop the roof of the automobile provides an overload of the engine. In addition, the lighter weight and smaller size of the automobile provides instability when heavy baggage is mounted above the vehicle.
Disclosed herein is a baggage container mountable to the rear of the vehicle providing a lower center of gravity as compared to baggage mounted atop the vehicle while at the same time taking advantage of the lower wind resistance by placing the baggage immediately behind the vehicle. The baggage container is provided with extendable walls to provide a streamlined contour thereby further reducing wind resistance. The two major disadvantages of instability and wind resistance are eliminated by the container disclosed herein.